Tormenta
by OnceUponAPrettyGirl14
Summary: Traducción del fic de Senka Hitomi. Se mordió el labio y no lo miro, temiendo admitir lo único que había sentido cada día de su vida. "Neji... Estoy asustada." ONE-SHOT


**Antes que nada feliz 2013 a todos! Espero que este año haya empezado muy bien para todos. Y pues para iniciar este año decidí publicar otra traducción esta vez en un one-shot escrito por Senka Hitomi, quien me dio permiso para traducir su historia y a quien le agradezco de todo corazón. Por lo tanto esta historia le pertenece totalmente y no es mía. **

**La historia sucede antes de la guerra, por lo que mi amado y hermoso Neji-kun sigue vio.**

**Por ultimo, ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**Ahora, comenzemos con la lectura. No se olviden de comentar :)**

* * *

**TORMENTA**  
**(TRADUCCIÓN)**

"¡Por la juventud!"

"¡Por la victoria!"

"¡Por el equipo Gai!"

"_Por salir vivos."_

El brindis de Tenten fue silencioso, pero igualmente levanto su vaso, sonriendo a sus compañeros de equipo, dos de los cuales estaban sonriendo como locos y agregando razones para brindar más ridículas a las ya pronunciadas. Su otro compañero, aun siendo serio, sonrió ligeramente mientras ponía su vaso en sus labios y hacia un intento sobrenatural de pretender que no conocía a los dos hombres con trajes verdes sentados frente a él , que para ese momento habían logrado atraer la atención de la mitad del restaurante con sus exclamaciones sobre la juventud.

Tenten miraba su exuberante espectáculo con una diversión disimulada, deseando – no por primera vez- que pudiera contagiarse de la energía y confianza de Lee y Gai, y talvez asi no se sentiría tan deprimida. Incluso si pudiera absorber un poco de la compostura de Neji, pensaba ella, eso podría ser suficiente para calmar su tormento interior, aquel que había sacudido todo el interior de su alma que ella se había esforzado tanto por mantener oculto.

En la media luz del restaurante favorito del equipo Gai, Tenten se sentía a salvo, rodeada de vistas y aromas familiares que le recordaban a un hogar, y el cálido brillo que exudaban sus mejores amigos. Pero fuera de ahí, en el frió de la noche, esperaba un profundo vació un espacio entre la seguridad de su hogar y la incertidumbre de la batalla.

Y en ese mismo momento, Tenten no tenía la mínima idea de cómo evadir el abismo.

Era correcto decir que ellos irían a la guerra mañana, y ella sabia las consecuencias. Aun así, un nudo de incertidumbre que no podía enfrentar, no como Lee y Gai y ciertamente no como Neji, le carcomía la garganta como un parásito voraz, limpiándola de cualquier pizca de confianza que se había construido para sí misma desde que era una Genin.

No era solo el que sus padres hubieran fallecido como consecuencia de la última Gran Guerra. Ella era muy consciente del compromiso que estaba haciendo cuando decidió convertirse en un shinobi de Konoha ; no quería hacer otra cosa con su vida.

Pero ahora todo estaba suspendido en una telaraña, haciéndose más transparente a cada segundo.

Había sido tan consumida por sus pensamientos que hizo falta un gentil toque de la mano de Neji en su brazo para traerla de vuelta al presente, donde se dio cuenta de que Lee y Gai habían terminado sus exclamaciones y habían pagado la cena. Tres pares de ojos la miraban, esperando su confirmación para irse.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, inventando una excusa sobre estar cansada y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Era una excusa aceptable para dos de sus compañeros de equipo, quienes inmediatamente se levantaron de un salto y se dirigieron a la salida, parloteando sobre el entrenamiento, pero el tercero la miro por un largo instante, sus ojos mirándola solo con un pequeño gesto de preocupación. Pero ella no lo noto y el no dijo nada, así que los cuatro miembros del equipo Gai dejaron el restaurante de la misma manera en que habían entrado: juntos, sin mencionar sus miedos.

Ya afuera en la calle, se detuvieron, dándose vuelta para encarar al otro, y su sensei miro seriamente a sus tres pupilos, sonriendo solo con una pequeña evidencia de tristeza asomándose.

"Neji." Se acerco al chico Hyuuga primero, y por primera vez sin intentar meterlo en un abrazo grupal. En lugar de eso coloco una mano en su hombro, la cual Neji acepto solemnemente. "Aunque sé que tu genio te llevara lejos, no olvides la importancia del trabajo duro, y el poder de la juventud."

En cualquier otro momento, Neji habría hecho una mueca ante la mención de la frase favorita de su maestro, pero por esa vez, era dicha con mucha seriedad, y Neji la tomo como tal. El asintió.

"Si, Gai-sensei."

El miro a Lee después.

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"¡LEE!"

"¡GAI-SENSEI!"

"¡LEE-"

Estaban empezando a ponerse ridículos, y Tenten podía ver que esto sería para largo, así que intervino, poniendo una mano en los hombros de ambos.

"Lee. Gai-sensei. Se verán el uno al otro _mañana_. Están en la _misma división_." Escucho a Neji reír en apreciación detrás de ella, y Tenten no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa ante las ridículas costumbres de su maestro y su compañero.

"Desde luego." Gai sollozo, dramáticamente limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos y revolviendo el cabello de Lee de forma afectiva. "¡Es el poder de la juventud!"

"¡Así es!" Asintió Lee, aun con lagrimas.

"Tenten." Gai miro a su último estudiante, y su expresión cambio totalmente. Ahora pertenecía a un devoto padre, dándose cuenta de que estaba enviando a sus hijos a un campo de batalla en menos de un día.

"Nuestra hermosa flor de la juventud. Siempre mantén tu espíritu de lucha y…" Intento mantener su cálida sonrisa, pero ya no pudo más. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y dejo de hablar. Antes de que Tenten pudiera reaccionar, Gai la atrajo en un aplastante abrazo de oso, uno al que Lee rápidamente se unió. Ambos estaban sollozando abiertamente, y Tenten tenía que luchar contra el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

"Chicos…" se quejo, riendo disimuladamente. "No puedo respirar…"

Los dos la soltaron, y Tenten pudo ver a Neji reírse en silencio sobre sus hombros, con una expresión en su rostro que claramente decía _'Que bueno que pude salirme con solo una palmada en el hombro.'_

"Lo siento, mi flor." Gai se enjugo las lagrimas y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirando a sus estudiantes una última vez."

Ninguno de ellos dijo lo que estaba sintiendo en realidad. Lo que pasaría, si no podían verse de esta manera otra vez.

En lugar de eso, Gai puso una mano al frente.

"Equipo Gai."

"Equipo Gai." Tres voces hicieron eco de sus palabras, uno fuerte y entusiasta, otro calmado y mesurado, uno apenas pudo ser escuchado. Tres manos se colocaron una sobre la otra. Cuando se separaron, Tenten no pudo ignorar el sentimiento en su corazón que presionaba su pecho.

En cualquier otro momento, Lee se habría ofrecido a caminar a casa con Neji y Tenten, pero esa noche sabia que sería diferente. Cuando partieron en diferentes direcciones, el les deseo buenas noches y siguió su propio camino, reconociendo que sus compañeros necesitaban su propio tiempo para despedirse.

Durante el resto del camino, Tenten no sabía que hacer. No podía mirar a Neji, temiendo que la separación del equipo Gai hubiera dejado un gran impacto en ella. El silencio era pesado, y Tenten no tenía la fuerza para romperlo.

"Te llevo a casa." Dijo Neji. Tenten se apresuro a caminar a su lado, agradeciendo silenciosamente la oferta. Sabía que esa noche sería interminable, y mientras menos tiempo tuviera que pasar con sus pensamientos, mejor.

Una leve brisa se sintió mientras caminaban hacia el departamento de ella, y Tenten se acerco a él , tanto que sus dedos apenas tocaban los de él, enviando impulsos eléctricos por su brazo, aun así ella se sintió completamente tonta.

Cuando la mano de él se cerró sobre la de ella y sus dedos se entrelazaron , un leve rastro de calor los traspaso, y la tormenta dentro de ella se calmo.

No era la primera vez que se tomaban de la mano. Enfrentándose a la locura de Gai y Lee como Genin, Neji y Tenten habían tenido que permanecer juntos, como compañeros de entrenamiento y, conforme los años pasaban, como los mejores amigos. Ella era realmente la única persona a la que él le mostraba afecto ; en momentos como este, en los que no había nada que decir, un breve abrazo o una mano firme eran suficiente para hacerla continuar, sabiendo que cualquiera que fuera la misión, a pesar de lo malas que pudieran ponerse las cosas, el siempre estaba ahí, como su sostén, como su ancla.

Nunca se había llegado a convertir en un amorío – Neji era demasiado centrado para eso, y Tenten sabía que habrían demasiadas consecuencias, incluso si Neji se preocupara por ella de esa forma, algo de lo que no estaba muy convencida. Aun así, su presencia era suficiente.

Pero mañana, el seria separado de ella.

Su mano no se sentía tan cálida como alguna vez había sido.

Cuando se detuvieron en su puerta, su mano se soltó del agarre. Ella vacilo al encontrar su llave, esperando que el tiempo extra que ella se estaba tomando fuera suficiente para permitirle encontrar las palabras –las palabras que fueran, incluso si no eran perfectas- para hacerle saber que no se encontraba bien, que necesitaba que él se quedara, aunque fuera por solo unos momentos.

Su mano se cerró sobre el pequeño pedazo de metal en su bolsillo, y se giro hacia el mostrando una débil sonrisa.

"Bueno…" El silencio parecía crecer eternamente, y ella estaba entrando en pánico, rogando por algo seguro, porque no estaba segura de poder soportarlo más. Aun así, su expresión permaneció calmada, aunque todo su interior estaba gritando.

Ella abrió su boca para pronunciar las palabras 'buenas noches' , pero algún dios debió tenerle piedad, porque en ese momento, el cielo, que ella había asumido que estaba despejado, eligió ese momento para abrirse y dejar caer un torrente de lluvia.

Tenten rio nerviosa, y miro la lluvia. "¿Quisieras pasar por un rato?"

El la siguió en silencio, y Tenten encendió el botón de la luz, que solo servía para recordarle lo vació que su departamento estaba realmente. Un sofá, una mesita para café, algunos libros… unos cuantos pedazos de papel que llenaban la mesa, llenos con diagramas de armas que jamás funcionarían y formaciones que ella jamás utilizaría. Neji los miro con la gracia de alguien que estaba bastante familiarizado con los hábitos de la maestra de las armas. El retiro los papeles , y cuando ella se ofreció a preparar te, el la dirigió al sofá y la obligo a sentarse, entonces fue a la cocina y lo hizo el mismo.

Tenten escuchaba desde la sala de estar; el silencioso arrastre de sus pies sobre el suelo, el suave silbido de la tetera cuando se calentó… todo era tan normal que provoco que su interior se retorciera, y ella subió sus rodillas acercándolas a su pecho como un niño pequeño, como si pudiera ponerse segura de esa manera.

Abandono esa postura tan pronto como escucho a Neji regresar a la sala de estar. Ella tomo el té que le ofreció, no pudiendo disimular el temblor de sus manos. Afuera, la tormenta continuaba.

Ellos hablaron como si ese día no fuera diferente de otro. Ella le explico los diagramas, el destaco las fallas en su lógica, y ella le dijo que se relaja y tuviera un poco de imaginación, y pronto el té quedo olvidado, frió sobre la mesa. Las horas pasaron, la lluvia se detuvo, y Tenten lo lamento- lo lamento más que nunca- cuando se dieron cuenta.

Neji miro hacia la ventana, donde afuera la noche se hacía más clara revelando la luna. Tenten lo miro conteniendo el aliento, esperando lo inevitable. Cuando el no hablo, ella supo que, por mucho que no lo quisiera, que tendría que ser ella quien se lo recordara.

"Probablemente debes regresar, ¿no es así?" Cada palabra que salió de su boca le picaba la lengua mientras las decía, y no pudo obligarse a mirarlo. En vez de eso miro a sus manos, con cicatrices y pálidas; habían dejado de temblar por el poco tiempo que habían estado hablando, pero un pequeño temor corría a través de ellas ahora.

"Si." Neji dijo claramente, pero no se movió.

Tenten fue la primera en ponerse de pie; ella levanto las tasas y puso los papeles en su lugar, huyendo de aquel adiós para el que no estaba preparada.

Neji se dirigió a la puerta, y ella lo siguió, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida, abrazándolo brevemente, besándolo en la mejilla.

"Ten cuidado." Cuando se separo de él, se aseguro de poner dos o tres pasos entre ambos. Lo suficiente para que ella no pudiera alcanzar la puerta antes de que el saliera. Lo suficiente para que ella no recayera.

El la miro por un largo tiempo, y ella no vio sus miedos reflejados en sus ojos. Ella solo vio una contemplación silenciosa.

"Tú también. Buenas noches Tenten." Él le dio una última mirada fija, después abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de el. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo eco en todo el departamento.

Tenten quería lanzarse hacia la puerta, quería sollozar, pero se contuvo. Se trago lentamente la sensación de depresión dentro de ella, y camino en silencio hacia su habitación, atenuando las luces en el camino. Ninguna luz en el mundo podría detener la oscuridad que se aproximaba.

Se sentó cruzando las piernas sobre la cama, sin cambiarse, ni siquiera se soltó el cabello. Ella miro hacia la luna, a la manera en que la ventana reflejaba su luz y hacia que el cuarto brillara. Eso provocaba que el cuarto pareciera desproporcionalmente grande, y ella se sentía infinitamente pequeña. Se pregunto si se sentiría de esta manera el morir en batalla: el estar completamente consciente de lo pequeño e insignificante que eres en la gran perspectiva de las cosas. Estando completamente sola podía admitirse a sí misma, que tal posibilidad podría ser la que ella enfrentaría pronto.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, los suaves pasos. Cuando la sombra estuvo detrás de ella, no se dio vuelta. No podía voltear, estando congelada como estaba.

"Tenten." Ella dejo que ese sonido la acariciara, sintiéndose en la comodidad de algo cálido, algo familiar.

Se mordió el labio, el dolor la trajo de regreso al presente, y ella no lo miro, temiendo decir algo. Temiendo admitir lo único que jamás había admitido ante nadie, especialmente no ante él. Temiendo decir la única cosa que había sentido cada día de su existencia, cuando toda luz de día se había ido y se había quedado sola con sus pensamientos.

"Neji… estoy _asustada_."

Las palabras debieron haber sido las que desataran sus lágrimas, pero ella solo se sintió tonta. Ninguna lagrima cayo, pero era capaz de moverse de nuevo, y se giro para mirarlo, vio su silueta contra el marco de la puerta. El se acerco para sentarse en el borde de la cama, pero lo pensó mejor, y se sentó junto a ella, sus manos moviéndose hasta encontrar las de ella, y atrayéndola hacia él. Tenten se acurruco contra él, su cuerpo entero temblando.

"Nunca dijiste nada." El murmuro, y Tenten negó con la cabeza; las lágrimas se habían comenzado a formar en sus ojos. Cayeron dejando pequeños rastros a un lado de su nariz y en su barbilla.

"No podía." Admitió, y él la acerco mas a él. Se sentaron en silencio, mirando hacia el intocable abismo.

Cuando las lágrimas habían terminado de recorrer su curso, Tenten respiro tranquila. Aun estaba temblando, pero la calidez había comenzado a regresar. Verificando que su llanto había parado, Neji estiro su mano para limpiar las últimas lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro. Después de eso, ahora que ella estaba un poco mejor, Tenten esperaba que él se alejara de ella, que se distanciara. A pesar de que el siempre estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba, el contacto prolongado no era algo que a Neji le agradara mucho.

La situación era diferente de cualquier forma, y aunque Tenten no lo creía, Neji sí. Retirando su cabello de su frente, el hizo lo más extraño que Tenten jamás le había visto hacer en todos los años que llevaban de conocerse el uno al otro.

El beso su frente.

Tenten se movió para mirarlo, con una expresión confundida.

"Tenten." Dijo otra vez, suavemente, y rodeo su torso con su brazo.

A decir verdad, ella jamás se había sentido más segura.

"Sin importar cuales sean tus miedos, debes estar segura de algo. Has sido mi compañera por cinco años y se lo fuerte que eres."

Tenten suspiro suavemente. "Pero tú eres un genio Neji. Yo solo soy-"

"¿La que ha entrenado con el así llamado genio cada día desde que nos hicimos Genin, sin quien, yo no podría haber sido ascendido al nivel de Jounin?" El beso un lado de su cabeza justo encima de su oreja, y ella se derritió. La mano que aun sostenía la de ella la apretó aun mas, y él se inclino para hablarle directo al oído.

"Sé que tienes miedo. Todos lo tenemos. Jounin, Chuunin o Genin, enfrentando la guerra, realmente somos solamente unos niños, los productos de un mundo de paz relativa hasta ahora. Pero tenemos la voluntad de fuego en nuestra sangre. Y juntos o separados, nos tenemos el uno al otro."

Tenten cerró los ojos, escuchando el firme latido de su corazón en su pecho. Doliendo cada vez menos, la tormenta dentro de ella estaba desapareciendo, dejando tranquilidad detrás.

"¿No se supone que tenias que encontrarse con Hiashi-sama antes de partir mañana?" Pregunto ella en voz baja, sabiendo la respuesta a la pregunta y no necesariamente queriendo escuchar la respuesta. Aun así, especialmente en tiempos de guerra, Neji no podía dejar de lado sus responsabilidades solo por el bien de ella.

"En la mañana. Lo haré mañana." Dijo el finalmente, y Tenten no pudo evitar sonreír.

Y en la noche en que ella pensaba que menos dormiría, se acurruco entre sus brazos.

Tenten despertó tan pronto como los primeros rayos de sol entraron por su ventana, llenando la habitación de luz y al mismo tiempo de oscuridad. Su garganta se cerró con miedo , inmediatamente sabiendo lo que el sol en el horizonte significaba, pero se abrió cuando se fijo en la persona a su lado.

Su rostro estaba relajado y perdido en su sueño, y la luz que adornaba su pálida piel lo hacía verse mucho mas radiante. Tenten no pudo resistirse a recorrer su barbilla con su dedo, recorriendo las facciones del hombre en quien más confiaba, aquel que había conocido sus miedos sin que ella tuviera que decirlos.

En la quietud de la mañana, mientras lo miraba dormir, ella logro encontrar el coraje para seguir adelante.


End file.
